Gina and Her Glaceon
by ColtSand
Summary: This a oneshot about a girl that is always ignored and tries to make her own life.


This is my first actual Romantic story. I hope that you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"Come her Glacey we are going to miss the boat," I barked to my life long friend. I had loved her ever since my older sister gave her to me when I was younger. Back then my Glaceon was an Evee but I eventually evolved it. My sister Candice is basically the Mayor of SnowPoint City which always made me angry. It angered me because all anyone ever talked about was her. I just want to be noticed for once in my life, for a single moment noticed. None of that will matter to Glacey and I anymore though. We are going to the Fight Area to make our living as a Herb Market. As of right now we are waiting for the ship to come so we can move there. I decided to keep the move secret from my family so they wouldn't worry. Why would they care anyways?

"All aboard the boat, quick, quick or I will leave without ya," Captain announced out to the crowd.

"Come on Glacey lets get on there before the Captain yells at us," I said to Glacey. We scurried onto the large carrier as fast as possible. "Off to the Fight Area," I anxiously remarked.

* * *

I strolled off the ship, before doing so I put Glacey on a leash. I hated doing it but I could not bear losing Glacey if she ran away. Glacey whimpered and tried to pull away put I kept a firm grip. I then lead her to the smal house and market we had leased. The sign on it said HerbPoint an ode to my former town. I couldn't help but let my muscles go limp and smile. All my pain and suffering had finally worked out, I had my own life. I walked into the shop to look at my new living arrangements and my new shop. I walked in and everything seemed to be in check except for my selling counter was still left unpainted. It was an easy fix though and since my Grand Opening wasn't until a week it would be okay. My door bell rang so I left Glacey off her leash and opened the door. Standing there in front of me was the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. In front of me stood a boy just slightly taller than me with flowing red hair and yellow highlights. He was wearing a solid red leather jacket, and a pair of redish-yellowish skinny jeans.

"Hello my name is Walter, I am your next door neighbor what is your name?" The young man asked me.

"M.M.M. My name is Gina, it's nice to meet you," I replied extending my hand. As soon as I touched his had I felt a connection. He was just so young and dashing. I just saw something attractive about him, something that called out to me. "Why don't you come in Walter?" I imposed onto Walter.

"I would love to my lady," He answered. As he walked in I noticed a flaming pokemon outside. After a second glance I noticed it was a Flareon. This did it for me because we both had evolved forms of Eevee. I was even more intrigued by this guy now.

"Why dont you let your Flareon in? I love pokemon," I asked Walter.

"Are you sure it wouldnt be an imposition?" He answered with another question.

"No, I have on in here already," I explained pointing to Glaceon. He saw Glaceon then nodded in agreement.

"Huh we both have evolved forms of Eevee, how strange," Walter voiced.

"It is quite strange but we apparently have similar tastes," I remarked as I laughed awkwardly.

"Ice and Fire are opposites though," He sounded.

"You know what they say, opposites attract," I argued. This flirty remark seem to hit him right away, what do you know he is smart too. He stared into my eyes and mouthed something I could not understand. Then he said it louder.

"I have a girlfriend, I'm sorry," He affirmed. Walter then got Flareon and left. I was so dissapointed I almost cried but I stayed strong.

"Well that was a waste of time huh Glaceon?" Glaceon then nodded her head.

* * *

6 Months Later

"Well my herb buisness became a success. It was even voted best buisness in Sinnoh this month," I told my mother who somehow found my phone number. I would have ignored her but if she went through that much trouble she must care.

"Honey, I miss you will you please come visit?" My mother pleaded. I stayed silent for a moment then answered.

"Sure mom I will, love you goodbye." I put the phone back on the hook and sighed. I became independant, made a successful buisness, recconected with my mother but it still felt like there is something missing. It was most definately Walter. We were friends now and we hang out all the time but he still has that girlfriend. I just wish he would notice I am better for him.

* * *

The Next Day

Walter burst through the door like he was on a mission. I said hello to him but all he did was walk right up to me.

"Gina you are the best thing I have ever seen, the best thing I will ever know, the best thing I hope I can ever have," Walter expressed to me. He hugged me into his arms and then planted his soft lips onto mine. We then fell down onto the couch still caught up in the embraceful moment I never wanted it to end. The thoughts about the buisness went away, the thoughts about my family went away, heck for a moment the thoughts of Glaceon went away. All I wanted right now was Walter and his love.

"Walter, promise me one thing," I asked of him.

"Yes lovely," He laughed with his perfect smile.

"Always be mine."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else. You are my one and only soulmate," He said with all his perfectness. We then continued with our procession and whatever else we did, is for me to know.

* * *

Was it cheesy, I hope it wasnt't lol. This is a oneshot so this is the only chapter hope you enjoy it.


End file.
